Decieving, Betrayal and Forgiveness
by schitz0asian
Summary: A songfic with Nickelback's 'Someday'. I thought it was cute... DG


I don't know why I did it. I'm so sorry that I did and that I hurt you, Ginny. I love you, Gin. I need you. I don't tell you this, though. I never apologize and a Malfoy never pleads. My pride and dignity stands in the way. Two suitcases are overfilling its limit. Your hands clamp down on the handles and squeeze the life out of them. Better it than me. Tears brim to the edge of your cognac eyes. You set one portmanteau down to harshly wipe away the offending tears before they spilled.  
  
"Have a nice life," you snarl nastily before grabbing the bag and headed into the living room to apparate to your new flat.  
  
I roughly shove my face into my hands, thoroughly surprised to find them filled with salty tears. I miss you already.  
  
"How the hell did we wind up like this?  
  
Why weren't we able to see the signs that we missed?  
  
And try to turn the tables.  
  
I wish you'd unclench your fist,  
  
And unpack your suitcase.  
  
Lately there's been too much of this,  
  
Don't think it's too late."  
  
I will make it up to you, Gin. No matter what it takes. Maybe not now, but someday. You're still too sensitive now. I don't know how I'll do it yet. It has to be spectacular. I'll give you two days to calm down and not strangulate me until after the apology and everything. Now I'm all mushy. It's worth it, though. I'd be like that for the rest of my life if it would make you come back and stay with me forever.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, just as long as you know that someday I will,  
  
Someday, somehow,  
  
Gonna make it alright, but not right now.  
  
I know you're wondering when.  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Someday, somehow,  
  
Gonna make it alright, but not right now.  
  
I know you're wondering when."  
  
I apparated to your current flat a week later than scheduled. Everything was well furnished in the small apartment. I saw you on a beige couch that was adjacent to a table with your work strewn all over, watching with your cold and calculating gaze, never wavering.  
  
"Leave, Malfoy," you sneer.  
  
"Now why would I do such a preposterous thing?" I gasped in mock horror.  
  
"Because you would ruin what ever relationship we had by screwing that bloody scarlet woman," you retorted.  
  
She got me there.  
  
"Look, Gin. I'm really s-sorry. I love you," I stammered.  
  
Your eyes flickered with faint amusement, yet I see no humor in this particular predicament.  
  
"Sod off, you arse," you glared.  
  
What the hell? I tell you I love you and you bloody insult me? What has this world come to? This would be the last time I ever tell a woman that I love her.  
  
"Excuse me?" I questioned with a hint of hurt and anger.  
  
"I said, 'Sod off!' Now get out!" you shrieked.  
  
"Well, I hoped that since we're here anyway,  
  
We could end up saying,  
  
Things we've always needed to say,  
  
So we could end up stringing.  
  
Now the story's played out like this,  
  
Just like a paperback novel.  
  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits,  
  
Instead of a Hollywood horror.  
  
Nothing's wrong, just as long as you know that someday I will,  
  
Someday, somehow,  
  
Gonna make it alright, but not right now.  
  
I know you're wondering when.  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Someday, somehow,  
  
Gonna make it alright, but not right now.  
  
I know you're wondering when.  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)"  
  
Maybe I shouldn't have gone that day. I walked through the empty and narrow streets of Knockturn Alley, stopping at a dismal corner newspaper vendor and picked up the daily Wizard World. After taking a quick look at the front page, I almost fainted from horror and shock. There was my Ginny with Potter. They were nominated the hottest couple since Sid and Nancy. Sid was a pure blood while that stupid bint Nancy was a mudblood. I never liked her. I couldn't let Ginny go so easily. It's been about two months since that visit. I read in the article that they lived on the outskirts of Socrates Street. I won't lose her to Potter. Stupid Scarhead.  
  
"How the hell did we wind up like this?  
  
Why weren't we able to see the signs that we missed?  
  
And try to turn the tables.  
  
Now the story's played out like this,  
  
Just like a paperback novel.  
  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits,  
  
Instead of a Hollywood horror."  
  
Once I had flooed back to my own flat, I had immediately grasped my Skyduster 3004. It was the latest and fastest broom created by far. I quickly mounted it and veered off into the direction of their place. I arrived half an hour later, tears frozen solid on my pale face. I had seemingly forgotten a cloak due to the circumstances dealt. It wasn't that bad though, but if I left without you, I don't think I'll ever feel warm again. And I'll curse Scarhead into oblivion. You sat outside on the porch wrapped tightly in a thin blanket. You created the image of serenity. I could imagine a couple of kids running around you while you watched over them to make sure that they wouldn't get hurt. I jumped off my broom in a flash and discarded it along the run to your side. You were startled by my sudden appearance.  
  
"Ginny, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. There's no excuse for my behavior. I love you so much that it hurts. I've been so dead without you and I can't allow you to be with this stupid bloke that you don't even love when you should be with me. I need you, Virginia," I rushed.  
  
I had said it all in one breath and you looked at me with shock filling your features. I inhaled a lungful of air and waited expectantly.  
  
"But I fancy Harry," you mumbled.  
  
"But you love me," I said, my eyes pleading.  
  
You didn't answer.  
  
"Harry's not going to be pleased," you muttered.  
  
The biggest and funniest looking grin split across my face, threatening to break my head apart. I bent down on one knee and held your hand in mine. I produce and beautifully cut diamond ring in a red velvet box. Your eyes widened in realization as you gasped audibly. Good signs so far.  
  
"Will you do me the honor of marrying me, Virginia Anne Weasley?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes!" you squealed excitedly.  
  
I slipped the ring onto your tiny finger. It was a perfect fit.  
  
"I love you," I whispered into your ear.  
  
"I love you, too," you replied.  
  
We broke the news to Scarhead that day. I thought he was going to cry. Of course I wouldn't have minded. I would've just made him cry harder. We settled down and had two kids, Damien and Franchesca Malfoy. Damien with his silvery hair and brown eyes and Franchesca with her shocking red hair and gray orbs. I'm the happiest and luckiest wizard living. I love you, Virginia Anne Malfoy.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, just as long as you know that someday I will,  
  
Someday, somehow,  
  
Gonna make it alright, but not right now.  
  
I know you're wondering when.  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Someday, somehow,  
  
Gonna make it alright, but not right now.  
  
I know you're wondering when.  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
I know you're wondering when.  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
I know you're wondering when." 


End file.
